A Tale of Winchester
by YourAverageRomanticSidekick
Summary: Castiel Winchester is a hunter, just like his dead father. Getting dragged down to Hell was something he hadn't planned on, though. And neither was the angel who saved him. Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural (as much as I wished I did).
1. Preface

**Preface**

Castiel Winchester had been a hunter ever since he could remember. But he wasn't a normal hunter. He hunted something a little more, mmm, "fun," you could say. We're talking monsters, if you weren't catching the hint. Castiel was a monster hunter just like everyone else in his family. It was a "Winchester Family Tradition."

Castiel's dad had taught him everything he knew, before he died. Well, actually, he was dragged into Hell, but that's another story.

Ever since Castiel was ten, he hunted demons all on his own. Occasionally, he would run into other hunters who had known his father. Like always, they would offer Castiel, with his beautifully sad blue eyes, a room to stay in. He would never stay long enough to get to know them, though. He would leave before dawn, leaving a note of gratitude on the counter. Castiel never stayed anywhere long. He was afraid of any emotional attachment he could have with someone.

There was a certain trip Castiel took when he was 18 that he should've had backup on. Though there had been offers for help, he had refused. But it was only when Castiel arrived that he realized the grave mistake he had made. Soon he was almost on a ceiling, staring down a yellow-eyed demon.

"What do you – want—with—me?" Castiel ground out, much of the oxygen he needed being cut off by the demon's power. The yellowe-eyed demon snickered and dropped Castiel finally.

"Soon, Winchester. You are almost ready." And with that, the demon disappeared.

_I will hunt him down,_ Castiel thought, _and I will kill him like every demon I see._ With that thought in mind, Castiel set himself on a journey for the yellow-eyed demon.

And that, my friends, is where we begin.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**4 Years Later**

Ever since that night with the yellow-eyed demon, Castiel had started to have a strange dream, one about himself. He would feel himself wrapped in chains, bony hands grabbing onto him while he was forced to stare into the empty sockets of a cackling corpse.

When he'd wake up, he'd be in a cold swear and have a vague remembrance of the dream. This dream had haunted him for four years, and even after he had managed to kill the yellow-eyed demon. He thought that it would have disappeared along with the demon. But instead, it only seemed to get worse as the days passed.

He and a hunter who wouldn't leave him alone, a hunter named Gabriel, had tried to figure out what was wrong with Castiel. Gabriel often joked about Castiel going to Hell, since the dream seemed so "hellish," as Gabe would describe it. At this, Castiel would usually get mad and punch Gabriel in the stomach.

"Always good for a laugh, aren't ya?" Gabriel would say, chuckling to himself. Castiel would roll his eyes and try to ignore him.

Once again, Castiel had the same dream. The chains and hooks in his skin, the empty sockets of a cackling corpse, and the bony hands trying to grab and pull him down into the black pit. Sometimes, there would be flashes of red flames lighting up against the dark. The flames would sometimes nip at his back, burning the arms on his neck and arms. He could feel it burn through his skin, even when it was a thousand miles away from him.

He tried to will himself to wake up. The pain was too overwhelming this time. Why wasn't it stopping?

A white light flashed in his eyes, then surrounded him completely. The cackling faded into an echo and Castiel was surrounded in a cool blanket of white light and a whispering voice that he couldn't place. He woke up still in a sweat and lying in a heap of sheets on the floor of the dingy motel room. Through all the four years of the dream, nothing like that had ever happened. Castiel ran a hand through his short black hair, took a deep breath, and untangled himself from the mess of sheets.

"What was that?"he murmured to himself, stripping and heading into the shower. He let the hot water run over him, trying to feel like the water was cleansing him of whatever evil was corrupting his mind. He shut the water off, quickly dried himself, and pulled on a pair of jeans haphazardly on as he exited the bathroom.

Castiel sat himself on the edge of the bed, a wet towel hanging around his shoulders. He quickly scrolled through his phone to see is anyone had called of texted while he was in the shower. Like usual, there was nothing. He quickly pulled out a small black laptop, searching for something, anything to hunt down.

Once an hour had passed, he finally gave up, slamming the laptop shut. He heaved a huge, exhausted sigh, packing up his stuff, and left the room.

Castiel chucked his duffel bag into the passenger seat of the Impsls and started the car. He shook his head as he drove out of the parking lot into the busy road and onto the highway.

"I just don't get it," he muttered, "Why has everything been so quiet? Gabe hasn't called in a month and I haven't hunted in at least two!" He slammed a fist on the steering wheel and let out a frustrated grunt.

"Just what in the hell is going on?!"

"Great question, Mr. Winchester." Castiel slammed his foot on the brakes so hard he almost flipped the car, something he most likely would've regretted. He put the Impala into park and turned around to stare at the man in the back of his car. Castiel's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of the man. He was slightly aged, but his hair was a short dark black. He wore a crisp suit, clean and probably tailored just for him.

"Who are you?" Castiel asked, his voice rough and gravely. The man grinned devilishly and tapped his index fingers together.

"You will call me Crowley," he answered, looking somewhat pleased with himself.

"A demon?" Castiel questioned.

"Oh how wonderful of you to notice!" the demon exclaimed, giggling quietly to himself. Castiel scoffed.

"You think this is funny? 'Cuz it's not." Castiel pulled a handgun from the inside of his jeans, aiming it at Crowley. He frowned.

"That's not very nice." Crowley looked around, covering his mouth with his hand and whispering something, and then smiled at Castiel. Suddenly Castiel's gun flew from his grasp, crashing through the window and shattering it.

"Oh come on!" Castiel groaned. The passenger door flew off suddenly, and several growls erupted from the outside. Castiel's eyes widening as he tried to open the driver door, failing. "Shit." A pair of sharp canine teeth bite into his ankle, dragging him from the car and into the woods beside the highway. Castiel clawed at the grass, trying to escape the Hell Hounds. He managed to pull out his phone, pressing the speed dial for Gabriel.

"Hey, Castiel! Buddy-"

"Gabe! Help!" he screamed into the phone.

"Hold it. Where are you?"

"Gabe, the dogs. Everywhere! Gabe-" The phone was thrown from his hands. Castiel yelled at the Hell Hounds, trying to dislodge himself from their grip.

Castiel felt himself falling into a darkness that he knew he couldn't escape. He clawed at the darkness, trying to grip something that wasn't there. He fell on something hard, and quickly realized that they were skeleton hands trying to grab him, like in his dreams. He could hear Crowley cackling in the background of all the laughs coming from the rotting corpses surrounding him.

The rattling of chains caused Castiel to still himself, listening as they came closer. He shook his hand violently, then his whole body tried to free itself. The first large hook dug slowly into his flesh. Pain exploded throughout his whole body, and he screamed in agony. A few more hooks pierced his skin, and Castiel finally went limp from the pain. He felt himself trying to go into unconsciousness, but where ever he was, it wasn't going to happen.

The rotting corpses pulled on the chains connected to the hooks. At moments he felt that his skin was going to be ripped off, but it never did and the pain was always there. These rotting, cackling corpses never left him, not a moment's peace. They all relished his agonizing screams, licked their lips at the sound. It was like sweet candy to these decaying devils.

Once in a while, a demon would appear and carve several symbols into Castiel's skin. They would cause a searing pain, and it was as if his blood was on fire. At moments like these, he couldn't scream, the fire consuming him from the inside out.

No matter how much Castiel tried, he could never find that light that once appeared to him. He longed for the warm comforting blanket. The peace and serenity.

"Gabriel!" he cried. Hot tears rolled down his face. How am I supposed to get out? he thought, How did I get here?

"HELP!"


	3. Chapter 2

_Author's note: There were at least seven followers when I started this story. I think that made me happier than it should have haha. But thank you anyway. I am super excited about this story and have so many ideas. And quickly to clear anything up about the Gabriel Winchester mentioned in the summary but not in the story: it's just a friend of Castiel's. I will fix that soon. Ugh, I just want my angel boys. And review! THANKS AND ENJOY_

**Chapter Two**

Gabriel paced back and forth on the motel room. His laptop lay open on the unmade bed and several bottles of beer lay about the room. He ran a hand through his already messy hair. He looked down at the almost-dead phone in his shaking hands. HE scrolled through the text messages and calls, still not seeing Castiel's name on the screen. He sighed a slow, shaky breath and sat down on the bed.

It had been at least six months since Castiel's disappearance. He had been searching for several nights straight each month, going on every clue Bobby could find. Bobby helped search as well. Both Gabriel and Castiel were like sons to him and he was pissed at himself for losing one.

Gabriel started, his phone vibrating in his swear-soaked hand. One of Bobby's numbers flashed on and off on the screen.

"Bobby?" Gabriel asked, his voice slightly, but not noticeably shaking.

"Gabriel. I have some. . ." Bobby paused and Gabriel could hear him take a long deep breath, "good news and bad news about Castiel."

"What? News? Come on, Bobby. I can handle it!" the thirty year old yelled. Gabriel was practically giddy with excitement, but also slight fear. What could the bad news possibly be?

"Good news: I know where Castiel is. The bad news, Gabe, is that Castiel is-" The connection was lost, Gabriel's phone dead silent. He stared at his phone, trying to dial Bobby before his phone went dead. He wanted, no, more like needed to know where Castiel was. He was like a brother, and now he almost had the key to finding him.

The lights suddenly went off in the motel room. Gabriel heard a couple of gasps and a swear or two from other rooms. He knew better than to think it a power outage. He slowly reached for his shotgun that he had hid under the bed. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark as he searched for whatever had caused the electricity to blow.

A slow laugh echoed through the small room. Gabriel cocked his gun and narrowed his eyes. A man in a fine tailored suit walked out of the shadows. A cocky grin lie upon his face as he made his way toward Gabriel. Every step the man took, Gabriel's gun followed him.

"Ah, Gabriel. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," the man said, striding closer to Gabriel. Involuntarily, he pulled the trigger, a bullet flying at the demon. He scoffed, his eyes flicking from the bullet to Gabriel. The bullet flies back at Gabriel, grazing his shoulder. Gabriel winced, but ignored the small wound, still keeping his gun aimed at the demon.

"Oh, didn't you learn your lesson?" the demon asked. The gun went flying over to a corner of the room. Gabriel glared at the demon and pressed a hand to his bleeding shoulder. The man chuckled and sat on the bed across from Gabriel. He crossed his legs, folded his hands, and smiled at Gabriel, who glared at him in return.

"Not even a smile? Pity." The demon shook his head. "My name is Crowley," the demon said. Gabriel let go of his shoulder, his hand red from the blood. He finally took in the sight of the demon, Crowley. This couldn't be. . .

"Not Crowley. You can't be," Gabriel whispered, standing up and slowly backing away. Crowley followed suit, standing and walking quickly toward him.

"_The_ Crowley. Current ruler of Hell, all that jazz."

"Yeah, I know just who the hell you are. What do you want? I'm a bit busy at the-"

"Oh, yes. You're on a search for that kid, Castiel, was it?" Crowley walked past Gabriel and toward the window, looking outside despite it being night and raining. Gabriel narrowed his eyes and carefully watched the demon. _He knows something about Castiel. Something that Bobby knew? _

"That poor boy. It's been almost six months, hasn't it?" Crowley sighed, and Gabriel cracked his knuckles, sitting himself in a chair. He felt the demon-killing knife almost prick his ankle. _What are you up to, Crowley? _he thought to himself.

"I'm sure you're wondering where that poor boy is. And rightly so; he's been in a lot of suffering, you know."

"Suffering?" Gabriel didn't like that sound of that.

"Yeah. We had a 'special place' just for that kid. One of the deepest, darkest pit in Hell." Crowley let out an maniacal laugh before Gabriel lunged for him. Crowley easily dodged him, appearing on the other side of the motel room in a second. This didn't phase Gabriel, though. He already had the knife in his hand. He made another go for Crowley, failing again. Crowley shook his head at Gabriel's terrible attempts.

"Try as you might, that kid isn't coming out any time soon. He must hate you and Bobby now. He's been down there for almost sixty years."

"Sixty? It's been six months!" Gabriel yelled, tossing the knife at Crowley. The demon laughed, catching the knife in his fingers. He quickly dropped it, hissing in slight pain and staring at the burn marks on his fingers. He glared at the knife and kicked it aside.

"Time flows differently down south, Gabe. Your little 'hunting buddy' has been stabbed, carved into, and torn apart, only to be put back together and tortured again. It's a beautiful sight, really."

"You sick bastard."

"Now, now. Language." Crowley _tsk tsked _Gabriel before disappearing and leaving Gabriel huffing and puffing. He slid to the ground and took several deep breaths. The lights flashed back on and Gabriel's phone rang, playing some techno version of _Carry On My Wayward Son._ Gabriel sighed, slowly got up, groaning as he did, and opened the phone.

"Gabriel! What happened to you?" Bobby's worried voice game over the phone.

"Crowley. That's what happened. The little shit." Gabriel let out a frustrated breath and walked over to the bathroom. He put Bobby on speak phone and stripped off his shirt, attending to the small wound on his left shoulder.

"Jesus Christ. You idjit, you alright?"

"Besides from a small graze on my left shoulder? Oh, yeah, great." The sarcasm was heavy in Gabriel's voice. "And the fact that I found out that my best friend is in freaking Hell? Being ripped apart and tortured? It's a great night, ain't it?" Gabriel started wrapped the gauze around his shoulder.

"Well, now you know," Bobby answered. Gabriel could just picture the sassy face he was making, rolling his eyes at Gabriel's tone.

"Yeah, you're damn right I know. When did you find out this? Huh, Bobby? Castiel is like a brother to me and I've been searching for him for months!"

"Shut up, ye idgit! Don't forget I love him, too. And I sure as heck ain't sittin' here either. I've been searching for that damn kid, too, ya know!"

Gabriel sighed, finishing up wrapping his wound. "I know, Bobby. I'm sorry. I've just been so worried. He's been gone for so long, and for Castiel, it's even longer. Six months here is sixty years down there. Sixty. He's been suffering for so long. I just want him back, Bobby." Gabriel stopped himself before he could cry. He could feel the sting of tears at the corners of his eyes. He tried swallowing the lump in his throat, only making it worse for himself.

"Yeah, I know. Listen, how 'bout you pack up and head down here. I'm sure we can figure somethin' out."

"Alright," Gabriel choked out. He said a quick good-bye to Bobby before ending the call. The tears rolled down his face, but he didn't try to stop them. He left the bathroom and sat on the edge of the still unmade bed. He sat in silence for an hour or so, crying sometimes, breathing deeply others, and thinking about Castiel. Finally he got up, packed up his stuff, and left the motel, leaving a stick note saying "Thanks" and a few twenties on the kitchen counter.

"I'm coming, Castiel," Gabriel muttered, tossing his bag into the back seat of his Black Subaru Forester and starting the five hour drive to Bobby's.

_Author's Note: And that conclude's chapter two. Wow. Already. I'll probably have another chapter up tomorrow. I have so many ideas and even a short side story (unless it is suggested I put it into the story). And here's Gabe's ringtone: watch?v=lY-TozF4g54 It is the ironic of ringtones for you._

_And another thing: Why no Cas nickname? Because I might be savin' it for someone special, you idjit. Jesum. _

_Anywayyy, thanks and review! _


	4. Chapter 3--Part One

**Chapter Three**

**Part One**

Gabriel pulled into the driveway, parking his Subaru next to Bobby's beat up truck. The sun was rising just as Gabriel entered the small house. He immediately dropped his duffel bag full of various guns, several bottles of holy water, and other such items most hunters carry, on the kitchen floor and went into the next room to find Bobby.

Bobby, as usual, had his baseball cap on. As Gabriel entered the room, Bobby took a quick glance at him, then returned to whoever he was on the phone with. Gabriel glanced at the paper's on the table. Most of them were about hauntings or disappearances around the area. But only one caught Gabriel's eye: it wasn't an article like all the others, it was a list of numbers and people, some of whom Gabriel recognized as people who had been possessed by demons. Bobby looked up at Gabriel again and ended his call. Gabriel snatched up the paper, scanning the rest of the paper and then looking at Bobby in silence.

"What is this?" Gabriel asked, sitting down on a chair. Bobby looked from the paper in Gabriel's hands to Gabriel.

"Some. . .clues. I'm tryin' to see if any of these people are still possessed, or if they recall any information," Bobby answered, taking a sip of the beer that was in his hand. Gabriel read through the names again.

"Alright, but the numbers?" Gabriel handed him the paper. The numbers weren't for telephones, that must was obvious.

"They're codes," Bobby simply answered. Gabriel gave him a questioning look.

"Codes? For what?"

"I don't know yet. I've only figured out the first one, and that took at least two months."

"Why haven't I heard about this?" Gabriel stood up and snatched the paper from Bobby's hands.

"Because I wasn't absolutely sure!" Bobby stared at Gabriel, seriousness etched upon his face. Gabriel sat back down. His eyebrows knit together with a concerning look. They both sat in silence for several long minutes, Gabriel staring out the window and Bobby looking down at the paper, trying to figure out another code.

Gabriel took a deep a breath before asking quietly, "Sure about what, Bobby?"

Bobby set his pencil down and leaned back in his chair. His hands folded slowly in his lap, and he frowned a bit before speaking. "I'm not completely sure, but I think they're codes fer. . .unlockin' somethin'."

Realization dawned on Gabriel's face. "You don't mean-"

"Yeah, I do. They're keys to opening the sixty-six seals. Someone's tryin' to get Lucifer out." Bobby sighed deeply. Gabriel shook his head, swearing under his breath. Someone was out there solving these codes, trying to figure out where each seal was. And they only need sixty-six. Who knows how many there could be? Hundreds of thousands? It didn't matter which.

"And it's taken you two months to figure out one?" Gabriel inquired.

"Yeah. But I've been trackin', seeing if anything out of the normal-" Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Bobby ignored it and continued, "Anything out of the normal for _us _has occurred, and so far, nothin'. I have a few friends keepin' an eye out, too." Gabriel nodded, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm gonna go relax for a bit, Bobby. It's been a long night." Gabriel started to head upstairs. By the time he had reached the top of the stairs, he had yawned at least three times.

"Yeah, alright. I'll be down here if you need anythin'." Bobby tapped away at the laptop, called another person, and sorted through the mess of papers on the table in front of him. It was going to be a long night.

_Author's Note: Yes, I know this one is short. Sorry. But part 2 shall be up tomorrow. This was mainly just a filler, and yeah if you guess, Lilith is the one trying to figure out the stupid codes. The codes just tell her where the seals are. Be excited for part two tomorrow. :) Something *cough* important happens *cough* _

_REVIEW_


	5. Chapter 3--Part Two

**_Author's Note: I have nothing to say. Just the freaking season finale last night. JESUS CHRIST WHAT OMFG. Anyone need emotion help? That is all._**

**Chapter Three-Part Two**

Castiel's body fidgeted and squirmed, rattling the chains that held him prisoner. His body ached, like it had for the past sixty years. He had given up trying to escape awhile ago. Why should he struggle? He was going to be there for an eternity anyway.

He had become used to the corpses pulling on the chains and was numb to that pain. At the end of everyday, the hooks would be taken out and Castiel would fall for hours, getting closer and closer to a fiery pit before feeling the hooks reentered into his skin and realizing he would be in the same place he was before.

"Castiel," a voice said. Castiel didn't have to turn his head to see who it was. But it's not like he was the strength to either. His breathing became heavier in the presence of the demon, the same demon who had brought him here. He wanted to scream at him, at Crowley. But he didn't even have any strength do to that.

"How are you?" Crowley asked sarcastically, walking around Castiel despite being most likely several thousands of feet in the air. Castiel's deep blue eyes stared at Crowley with pure hatred. Crowley shook his head at the poor hunter and _tsk tsked_ him.

"Now, now, Castiel. No need for the burning eyes. We could have you in a much worse place."

"Like. . .what?" Castiel choked out, "It's. . .Hell." He took several deep breaths before his breath returned to a somewhat normal pace. But it wasn't exactly easy to breath when there was sulfur and ash in the air. Oh, and the smell of burning flesh.

"Oh, well. That _is _true," Crowley agreed, laughing a bit to himself. If he had had the strength to, Castiel would've rolled his eyes. For a demon, he was a bit sassy.

"You are. . .one sick. . .bastard," Castiel breathed. Crowley chucked, muttering something under his breath that Castiel didn't catch, and disappeared, going where it was that Kings of Hell go. The corpses continued on with their yanking and ranting, torturing Castiel like they did everyday. _Just another _dandy _day in Hell, _Castiel thought, holding back the screams as best as he could; but the tears still ran down his dirty, bloodied face.

**_*SEVERAL DAYS PASS*_**

Castiel breathed in silence, something was that extremely uncommon; and it worried him more than it should. Shouldn't the skeletons be grabbing onto the chains and someone should be torturing him? He took a deep breath and slowly lifted his head a bit. His eyes caught a few cprpses floating over toward him, and he dropped his head back. Nevermind.

They all circled around him, cackling and ranting about how he was nothing and no one was coming to save him; the one that always hit him the worse was "_Not even that hunter, Gabriel, is even trying to save you."_ Castiel considered Gabriel to be like his brother, despite how annoying he could be.

Castiel groaned as the corpses yanked all at once, a new method they had been using. At times, it would even rip Castiel apart, something Castiel hardly enjoyed, though the corpses got a real good kick out of it.

Suddenly, one stopped, and the others followed suit.

"What is it?" one asked, his voice husky and rough like a smoker's.

"Something's out-" He didn't finished his sentence, instead only being incinerated quickly. Castiel's blue eyes widened. A bright flash of light and then another rotting corpse was gone, and then another. Soon they were all gone. Castiel's eyes looked around frantically as the flashes of light zoomed around him, the chains and hooks being taken out from under his skin. He felt his body become lightweight and the aches finally left.

A scream left his lips as a searing white hot pain hit his left shoulder and lower back. A voice whispered in his ear, willing him to be quiet, try to forget the pain. Castiel bit the inside of his cheek, tasting the tang of blood on his tongue. The pain soon subsided and Castiel suddenly felt like he couldn't breath.

When he opened his eyes, he took a long breath and held it, and tore at the wooden coffin he lay in.

**_Author's Note: First off, someone on tumblr suggested that Adele's Skyfall shouldve played at the end of the goddamn season finale. :( _**

**_And already part two. Yisss. And can anyone guess who the mysterious voice was at the end? First one to review the answer gets a preview of angel!adam :)_**

**_And Sorry about the chapter being short again :(_**

**_BYE BYE AND REVIEW_**


	6. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Sorry for not uploading sooner. I was overwhelmed with the Supernatural finale and Doctor Who finale and yeahh. It's been intense._**

**_And a quick reminder: this will not be exactly like the show. It is my own plot line and I will sometimes use episodes as references, but that's it. Not all of this chapter is from the episode where Dean comes back from Hell. You will see some of the episode. Alright, that's it. Anyways, enjoy!_**

**Chapter Four**

A loud gasp seemed to echo around Castiel as he emerged from the ground, pulling himself up from his grave. He took several long, deep breaths, looking around to see where he was. He noticed first the cross above his grave and gulped back the lump in his throat. But then his eyes caught the sight around him. He stood up and did a 360, making sure what he was seeing was there. And indeed it was. The three all around him were flat on the ground, somehow like a bomb went off around him. He shook off the strange feeling that someone was watching him and started walking away from the sight, hoping to find someone, hopefully Gabriel or Bobby.

It wasn't until a half an hour later that he finally came upon a road. The sun above him was hot and it bore down on him as he walked for another long half hour, coming upon a small store, with a car parked next to it. Castiel stared at it for a minute before walking into the store. The little bell above the door _dinged_ as he entered.

"Hello?" he called, waiting for an answer. He raised an eyebrow when no answer came. He shook his head, called again, and then just rummaged through the store, looking for food. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until his stomach made a noise close to the sound of a dying moose. He grabbed several granola bars and a few candy bars (he did have a bit of a sweet tooth). When he grabbed a water, he quickly downed it, and shoved two more into a plastic bag, along with a few beers. He started looking at the newspaper lying on the counter when there was a loud rumbling, something like thunder. He set his plastic bag on the counter and looked around for a truck. Nothing.

Another rumbling followed, this time closer and louder, and Castiel could feel it rumble. He desperately looked around for salt as a third rumble passed, shaking the small store. He quickly lined the doors with salt, then the windows. Castiel stopped mid-salting as the TV and radio turned on, static the only noise coming out of them. Castiel took in a sharp breath and continued salting the window.

The salt dropped from his hands as the windows shattered, glass flying all around him. He grunted as he flew around the room, landing roughly on the glass-covered floor. A loud, high-pitched noise erupted from outside, and Castiel covered his eyes, trying to block out the noise. It lasted for about a minute before stopping. Castiel uncovered his ears, his hands unconsciously shaking. He grabbed his stuff and ran out the door, hot-wiring the car and quickly driving away from the store.

_**An Hour Later**_

It didn't take Castiel long to figure out where he was, or to find Bobby's house. He was thankful he wasn't that far away. What a relief it would be to see Bobby again. And to see Gabriel. He had missed them so much. He had been gone sixty years. _Sixty. _So much must have happened between then and now. He shook his head, remembering that it had only been six months for them. One of the corpses had whispered something about time being different.

Finally, Castiel pulled into the driveway at Bobby's old home. He smiled as he got out of the car with only his plastic bag to bring in. _It's good to be home, _Castiel thought as he entered the house. He set the bag down by the entry way and walked into the kitchen.

"Bobby?" he called out. He looked around, confused. Bobby's car had been out front, and so had Gabriel's. Where were they?

Castiel felt someone watching him, and he whipped around just in time to catch Bobby's hand, which held a silver knife. Bobby glared at Castiel, and it surprised him a bit. Wasn't Bobby happy to see him? Yeah, Castiel looked a little under the weather, but nothing a little sleep couldn't help.

"Bobby? What're you-" Bobby pushed Castiel up against the wall, the knife at his neck.

"Who are you?" Bobby questioned, the knife slightly cutting into Castiel's neck. Castiel winced at the pain, staring at Bobby with worried eyes. He didn't try to struggle; he was too weak to anyway.

"Bobby, it's me. Castiel. Come on, let me down." Castiel looked at Bobby with large blue eyes. Yes, that's right; Castiel was giving the puppy-dog eyes. Bobby gasped and let go of Castiel, who only slid to the floor, coughing. Castiel was about to thank Bobby when he felt a load of water dumped on him. He stood up, soaking wet from a gallon of holy water.

"Really?" Castiel said, glaring at Bobby, who only shrugged.

"Can't be too sure." Bobby then smiled, and pulled Castiel into a tight hug. Castiel smiled, too, happy to take the hug he had needed for a long time.

"Bobby, what's with all the-" Gabriel stopped at the bottom of the stairs, seeing Castiel's smiling face on Bobby's shoulder. Gabriel could fell a lump well-up in his throat, and tears starting brimming the rims of his eyes. Bobby let go of Castiel and they turned to Gabriel, who sat on the bottom of the stairs crying silently. Castiel could feel all the tears running down his face as he walked over to Gabriel, a man who was a close as a brother to him and pulled him into a hug. Gabriel shuddered, hugging Castiel back.

"Listen, Castiel. I am glad you're back, but how the heck did you get outta Hell?" Bobby asked. Castiel let go of Gabriel and stared at Bobby for a second.

"I don't actually know. One minute I was there, and the next, I'm in a coffin, digging my way out from a grave." Castiel paused, and then added, "When I got out, all the trees around me were flat, as if a bomb had gone off and knocked them right over. You don't think-"

"We can't be certain, but it might be because you came out of Hell," Gabriel said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Can you stop just for a minute with the goddamn beer?" Bobby said, rolling his eyes when Gabriel stuck his tongue out. _Idgit,_ he thought, turning back to Castiel. "You don't have any injuries, do ya?"

Castiel shook his head. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm fine. My ear might be slightly deaf, but-"

"Deaf? Castiel, what happened?" Gabriel asked, worried.

"I don't know. There was something at the store, and it was normal, then the radio and TV turned on. I salted the windows, but it wasn't a demon. And a high-pitched noise sounded, but it stopped just as quickly as it started." Castiel scratched the back of his head, only to wince when he moved his shoulder. Realization kicked in as he tried to remember what had pulled him out. The only thing he could think of was bright light, and like that helped him. Still, he ran out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom, Bobby and Gabriel close behind him. Castiel burst into the bathroom and ripped off his shirt and stared at his left shoulder. He heard Gabriel gasp as he saw the burnt hand-print on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel turned around and then stared at his back, seeing another hand-print at the small of his back as well.

"Castiel, whatever got you out of there, they were serious shit," Bobby said, staring in awe at the burns. Castiel could only nod, wondering what had grabbed him and. . ._saved him._

Castiel touched his shoulder gingerly, placing his hand directly over the hand-print. He wondered if it had been a demon, but dismissed the thought, knowing demons don't do that sort of thing. Why would they?

"I can be sure that no demon did that," Bobby said. "And even if a demon did, they wouldn't have left that kind of a mark." Gabriel nodded. Whatever had grabbed Castiel, it was something else.

**_Later That Day_**

Castiel had taken a long awaited nap, sleeping for several hours before waking up and smelling dinner. He smiled, knowing it was Gabriel cooking. Gabriel couldn't cook worth crap.

He slowly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, seeing Bobby at the stove, a rare sight. The smell of hamburgers made Castiel smile even wider. Hamburgers were his all time favorite food, and if he could, he would eat only hamburgers for the rest of his life.

"Evenin', Sleepy Beauty," Bobby joked, seeing Castiel's bedhead. Castiel laughed and sat down on a small chair in the next room, looking over at the piles of papers on the table. He didn't take the time to look at them, too tired to and not needing any thing bringing down his happy mood.

"Thanks Bobby," Castiel said as Bobby set down two hamburgers in front of him, along with ketchup and a jar of chopped onions. Castiel gladly took the ketchup, but wrinkled his nose at the onions, pushing them away.

"Where's Gabriel?" Castiel asked.

"He left while you were sleeping. He decided to spend the night a motel a few miles down the road. Said he had some things to think about," Bobby answered, sitting down next to Castiel. He looked at the onions that Castiel had pushed away and chuckled to himself. _Still just a kid, _he thought as he took a bite of his own hamburger.

"Best burgers ever," Castiel said as he finished his first, quickly moving onto his second. In no time, Castiel finished his second and went into the kitchen to help Bobby wash the dished. All of a sudden, there was a loud rumble, one again like the one at the store. Castiel's eyes widened. "Bobby! Salt!" Bobby was already on it, grabbing the salt and putting it across the entrances to the kitchen, and then on the window. They stood in silence, waiting.

Another rumble, closer.

Another.

And another.

A high-pitched sound erupted from no where again, and both Bobby and Castiel put their hands on their ears. The dropped to the ground as the glass shattered around them. A loud thud came from upstairs as the noise stopped. Castiel stood, shaking slightly and Bobby pulled out a loaded gun from under the sink. Footsteps came down the stairs and Bobby and Castiel watched as a tall figure came into view. He was tall and lean-muscled. He wore a leather jacket that looked extremely worn. His hair was a sandy brown.

He descended the stairs and walked into the living room. He looked down at the salt in doorway and then at the two hunters. His eyes narrowed as he easily crossed it, getting closer to them. Bobby fired, but the bullet seemed to go right through the man. He stopped in front of Castiel, and Castiel stared into striking green eyes. The man placed his hand on his left shoulder. Castiel screamed, falling to the ground and clutching his shoulder that seemed to be on fire. Bobby fired again, and the same thing happened. The man glared at Bobby and pulled the gun away tossing it into the next room. Bobby stared at the man in astonishment.

Castiel swiped his leg under the man, knocking him over. The man groaned as he got up, rubbing his head.

"Who are you?" Castiel demanded, watching the man as he stood up. He straightened his leather jacket and smiled cockily.

"I am Dean," he answered. "An angel of the Lord."

_**Author's Note: And there's chapter four! Yay! Angel Dean! I have been waiting to write this moment. And it's finally done! Yiss! So happy! I love my Dean. :)**_

_**Thanks for reading! REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**_


	7. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Oh my word. I am so sorry! You all may smite me! I have neglected the story and I am truly sorry! I've been reading Gone with the Wind and Scarlett (let me tell you that is no great feat). I have been meaning to get back to the story and so here is chapter 5. Finally! And also, we get a little background on our little good six-winged angel Sam, who couldn't hurt a fly. :)**_

**Chapter Five**

Castiel stared in awe at this man-Dean-as he smiled cockily at him. Just who the hell was this guy? He couldn't be an angel. Castiel didn't believe in angels. Yeah, there were demons and crap, but angels? Unlikely. Castiel crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the man.

"I don't believe you," Castiel growled, moving away from Dean and closer to the gun that Dean had thrown a few minutes before. Dean looked thoughtful for a moment, wondering how to prove to Castiel that he was an angel. He had thought it was obvious, considering that when he had touched Castiel's shoulder it pained him.

"I am Dean, angel of Thursday, and an angel of the Lord. What more proof do you need, Cas?" Dean asked, crossing his arms. Castiel gasped, not at the frankness of Dean, although, that seemed a bit strange to Castiel, but the nickname. No one had ever nicknamed him.

Cas.

Cas.

_Cas_.

It rang out through his head.

"Cas?" Dean's voice was cautious as he looked curiously at the hunter. Castiel snapped out of his trance and his blank stare turned into a glare. Surprisingly, Dean laughed. At first, he thought he wouldn't have liked Castiel, judging by what God had told him. After God had told him about Castiel, Dean was sure he'd be boring as Hell. He hunted monsters and, to Dean, that didn't seem very exciting. He had even groaned at God, his own father, that he didn't want to go "save this stupid hunter from Hell." God, first of all, rolled his eyes. He had been used to Dean, seeing as he was a piece of himself (God had his "Dean" moments), and then convinced Dean to go save Castiel from Hell.

Sam, Dean's younger brother by a couple millennium, watched as his brother's aura was bond tightly and shot straight down to Castiel Winchester's grave, and went straight through to Hell. Sam was one of the closest angels to God, almost as close as the top angel, Michael. Sam was an angel of knowledge and God shared much of his knowledge with Sam, who was more than happy to receive it.

Sam sat on the edge of the cloud he usually sat on. He loved to watch the humans go about their daily lives, sometimes wishing he was one. But he would scold himself, thinking it a bad thought and thanked God for the way he was created.

Sam's eyes catch sit of a fast moving light, realizing it was Dean with Castiel's soul in his tight grip. Dean flew straight through the ground and Castiel's soul latched onto the body in the coffin. A smile spread on Sam's face when Castiel took his first breaths of life again. It was a glorious moment and Sam was glad to have witnessed it. He knew that it would never happen again.

To God, Sam looked like a child watching television, and God knew that Sam would be too distracted to notice him sneak up on him. He picked Sam up by his feet and tossed him over the edge of the cloud. As all six of Sam's wings snapped out, he flew quickly back up onto the cloud, glaring at his father, and then joined in with his laughter.

God wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders. "Come sit with me," he said to Sam. They sat on the edge of the cloud. Sam looked questioningly at his father. His father looked slightly worried, his brow furrowing.

"Father?" Sam asked. God looked at Sam, and his worried face turned serious.

"Sam, you better go look after your brother. You know what kind of an idiot he is." Sam smiled sweetly. He hugged his father quickly and flew all around Heaven, strengthening his wings for the journey ahead of him, and also tracking his vessel. It didn't take him long and he wound his aura tightly, shooting himself down to Earth and finding his vessel, a sickly young man, but a good Christian nonetheless. He gladly accepted Sam and allowed him to use his body for the greater good. Though Sam was grateful, he soon realized that he needed nourishment for this body or he would be sent back up to Heaven.

He needed to find Dean, but he knew Dean was too far away for him to travel. He needed to find someone, and soon.

**_And that's it. Sorry! But I should have another chapter by the end of the week. I have a free period tomorrow to work on it. Thanks! and Please review! And while writing this I kept listening to "Hey There Castiel" and it hurts too much. OMG Go listen to it._**

**_And also, Cloud by Zach Sobiek (or something of that nature) Super amaze-beans._**


	8. Chapter 6

_**Alright, smite me. **_

_**I've been swamped with work from school and I only have four more days left until school gets out. Then I will write more chapters. I will I will I will.**_

_**So here's the next chapter.**_

**CHAPTER SIX**

Castiel nearly gasped at Dean's laugh. It seemed to shake the house around him and Castiel grabbed the counter to keep himself from falling. Dean ceased his laughing, staring at Castiel with a worried expression. He knew how weak humans could be and this much information could have been too much for even Castiel. Dean wanted to move toward Castiel, to embrace him and shower him with warmth and comfort.

Unknown to any angel and only God, Dean was an angel in love with this human. God knew Dean was more in love with this human more than he be, yet, God didn't do anything to stop it. It was most likely why he sent Dean to save Castiel. He wanted his son to love this human, even if only for a little while.

Dean forced himself away from the human and to the stairs, where he sat and told himself that Castiel would accept the information. _He had to, _Dean thought to himself._ He just has to._

Castiel ignored Dean, turning his attention to Bobby, who was still in shock about what happened.

"Of all my years of livin', I ain't ever seen somethin' as crazy as that." Bobby's gaze switched between Castiel and the angel. Castiel only nodded in agreement, for his head was filled with a thousand questions, a hundred wonders; he wondered why angels were here, why one of them was talking to him, or why, with all the shit he had been through, had "God" never helped him? Because he had enough to go through without the angel and God to top it all off.

"Listen, just because you say you're an angel of the Lord doesn't mean I'm gonna say, 'Yeah, okay. I believe you.' It's not that simple, buddy," Castiel said, not looking at Dean. Dean lifted his head, pulled from his thoughts, and glanced at Castiel.

"I knew that much, Castiel Winchester. It is not a hard fact understand. You are only human," Dean answered, his voice deep and rough. Castiel looked Dean in the eyes from across the kitchen. Dean's face was still etched with worry, though, Castiel ignored it. He didn't have time for any of this. He thought for a moment how strange it was to have an angel sitting in Bobby's home. He had never once believed that angels could exist, but, then again, if Lucifer and the devil existed, why couldn't angels? It seemed reasonable after all. Castiel cast another quick glance at Dean before quietly talking to Bobby about Dean. Dean only sighed, got up off the stairs, and headed outside to think.

"Bobby, what're we gonna do? There's a freaking angel in your house."

"Castiel, I just ain't got a clue. This isn't exactly a situation I've been in before, ya know."

"But Bobby-"

"Relax, Castiel. We're gonna figure this out, alright? Just sit tight and take a chill pill," Bobby interrupted. Cas nodded and sank down into a chair. He ran a hand through his already messy black hair and looked at the stairs, expecting to find Dean. To his surprise, the angel wasn't there. He quickly stood up and looked outside, rain pouring down. He looked across the barren yard, his eyes catching Dean's silhouette. Cas unconsciously opened the window, jumping out and running up behind Dean.

"Hey, you're gonna catch a cold sitting out here in the rain," Castiel heard himself say. Dean looked up at Castiel, his green eyes shining. Castiel stared at Dean, wondering if the angel was about to cry. But Dean pulled himself up from the ground and passed Castiel, walking toward the house. Castiel shook his head, wondering why he had even bothered to go out and say anything.

**_*Sam*_**Sam concentrated, using all his energy to find Gabriel Speight, the friend of Castiel Winchester. Sam had sensed him before he touched down on Earth. His breath came in quick gasps and he could feel himself getting lightheaded. He was sure he was going to pass out soon, but he knew Gabriel was close.

Suddenly Sam's connection snapped, and he could no longer tell where Gabriel was, or where he was for that fact. He looked up, seeing the street lights in front of him blur together. He felt the ground beneath him collapse and he fell, for what seemed like an eternity to him. A faint voice called out at him, saying things he couldn't comprehend. A face appeared to him, a face of a man.

"Gabriel," whispered Sam, fading into unconsciousness.

_***A few hours later***_

Sam bolted upright, hastily getting up from the bed despite the sudden nausea and pounding in his head. He ignored the pain he wasn't used to and ran wildly into a shorter man. Sam immediately shot himself backwards, the gust of wind whipping a few papers around. The man looked at him, staring in surprise. He cautious stepped closer to Sam.

"Are you alright?" the man asked. Sam slid down to the floor, the pounding on his head causing him to be dizzy. The man rushed next to Sam, helping him back onto the bed. "You need to rest. Just stay put, alright?" Sam barely nodded, staring at the man.

"I know your face, Gabriel Speight," Sam breathed, relaxing his muscles. Gabriel looked at Sam, confusion in his eyes.

"And just who are you?" Gabriel asked, getting a washcloth wet and placing it on Sam's head.

"I am an angel of the Lord. My brother Dean saved your friend Castiel Winchester from Hell," he breathed, closing his eyes. Gabriel moved away from the man, wondering how he knew about Castiel, and also wondering if he was telling the truth.

_**Alright, that's it. Not ver****y much, but oh well. I have three more days left and then it's summer. Sorry for not updating sooner. I might have another chapter tomorrow, since I only have 2 finals each day and then half the day I have study halls. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Review? Thanks!**_


	9. Chapter 7

_**Hey look who wrote another chapter. Haha, finally on vacation and glad to be! **_

_**Be ready for this story cuz I have a bazillion ideas!**_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Gabriel sat at the table in the small motel room. Sam was still asleep on the bed, breathing a bit heavily. Gabriel glanced at him every now and then, making sure the guy was alright. But most of the time he spent thinking. Thinking about Castiel and whoever this Dean guy was and Sam. A lot of his thoughts were consumed by Sam and what he had said.

_I am an angel of the Lord._

"Just what the hell is that suppose to mean?" he muttered to himself. He ran a hand through his golden hair. He let out a long sigh and quickly glanced at the angel, who had somehow fallen onto the floor without his notice. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, wondering how Sam hadn't woken up. He got up and starting moving toward the angel. Gabriel could see the sweat beading on Sam's forehead, making his long hair stick to the top of his forehead. Gabriel pressed the back of his hand to the angel's forehead, and almost recoiled.

"Jesus Christ, you're burning up," he said, to which Sam only moaned in response. Gabriel tried to lift Sam off the floor, to no avail. He sighed heavily and pulled the pillows from the bed unto the floor, resting Sam's head on them. He quickly ran to the bathroom, finding a washcloth and soaking it with cold water. He moved Sam's hair out of the way, and placed the cold washcloth on the angel's forehead. Gabriel dashed about the room, trying to find medicine, only to come up short.

"Shit, the one time I need the freaking stuff and I don't have it," he muttered, grabbing the keys to the room and running out. _Okay, Gabe, think. There's a drug store a few blocks away. If I run, I can get it. _He stopped for a moment and turned back to the motel. He had a sick angel in there. What if something happened? God knows it probably will if it's him. And that's all he needed. He snorted and walked back to the motel and into the room, flinging the keys onto the counter. He looked over to where Sam was and gasped.

The angel sat on the bed, the pillows already back in their place. Gabriel slowly walked over to Sam, who stared blankly at him.

Gabe raised an eyebrow. "What the hell," he murmured. Sam winced. Gabriel stared, surprised at him.

"What, can't say any freaking bad words?" Gabe asked, smirking. Sam looked away, but nodded slowly. Gabe laughed, a little more than he should have. Sam turned his head back to him.

"It's not funny!" he yelled.

"You're right. It's pretty_ damn_ hilarious!" Gabe shouted. Sam's eyes widened and he placed his hands over his ears. He silently prayed that his father would forgive Gabriel for all the swearing he had done. He was pretty sure that Gabriel had swore every single day. It came so naturally.

Gabe finally stopped laughing, sitting in the bed next to Sam's. Sam slowly uncovered his ears; he wasn't used to this much swearing, he had barely heard it all his life and it was so unnatural. Gabriel leaned back on the bed, trying to figure out what to do with the angel.

"Why are you even here?" Gabe finally asked. Sam looked taken aback by the question.

"I was sent by God to watch over Dean," Sam answered, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, yeah. That aside, why? Why the hell are you here, with me?" Gabe asked, ignoring the painful wince Sam gave.

"That is something I do not have an answer for, Gabriel. There was no purpose to why I was sent to you." Sam looked up, staring across the room at the wall. "I knew that you were in the area, if that helps. Other than that, it was mere luck that I happened upon you. And rather good luck, too, considering it is me we are talking about," Sam said, muttering the last bit to himself. Gabriel nodded, slowly, thinking. _Out of all the shit that happened to me, this is the most frigged up._

Sam suddenly bolted up, making Gabe gasp.

"I forgot about Dean!" he yelled, walking out before Gabe could even say anything. But then he found himself running out behind him, grabbing his bag and keys and leaving the motel.

"Hold it, you idiot. You don't know where the hell you're going!" Gabe shouted, tossing his bag into the back seat of the Subaru and pulling Sam's arm roughly. Sam nearly toppled over onto him, only to be stopped by Gabe who was using all of his strength not to get crushed. Sam quickly turned around, a large, naive smile on his face.

"Then you can take me to my brother?" Sam asked excitedly. Gabe ran a hand through his hair, nodding.

"Yeah, just get in the car." Gabe sat down in the driver's seat, waiting for Sam to get in the car. He looked over at the passenger side, expecting to find Sam, which he did, but on the outside of the car. Gabe glanced at the door, checking to see if it was locked, which it wasn't, and gave a look of absolute disgust to Sam. Gabe opened the door for Sam, and also helped him with the buckle. _Jesus, if he can't even open a freakin' car door, how was he suppose to find Dean?_ he thought, driving out of the motel parking lot and heading toward Bobby's house.

_**And there you go. Finally another chapter. Sorry sorry. I promise I will get another chapter next week. Sorry again and I hope this short chapter is satisfactory! Until later, toodle-loo!**_

_**Review!**_


	10. Chapter 8

**_Another chapter finally! Sorry again for the wait!_**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Sam stared up at the house, his face full of surprise. Gabriel looked over at him and scoffed. Sam face still looked shocked as they got out of the Subaru. Gabriel finally got annoyed and tossed at pebble at Sam's head. Sam screamed, rather loudly and rather girlish, causing Gabriel to laugh uncontrollably.

"Finally done gawking, angel boy?" Gabriel asked, walking toward the house and leaving Sam by the vehicle, rubbing his head and frowning. Sam looked up at the sky, mentally praying that God would forgive Gabriel's faults. _Even if he is a terrible human, _Sam thought, then nearly starting crying. He immediately fell to his knees and started praying, and wondered how he could think such a horrid thought about one of God's creations. These were the things he cared deeply for, these humans who he watched over and prayed for and helped on their way down the right path.

"Sam? You alright?" Gabriel calling, watching the angel's mouth moving quickly in pray. Gabriel sighed and headed inside. He instantly collided with a man with short hair and freckles. His green eyes were worried as he pushed past Gabriel and out the door. He stopped on the porch and stared as Sam finally stood up and looked at the house, again gawking.

"Sammy? Sammy, is that you?" Dean called, putting his hands on his hips. Despite the annoyed look on Dean's face, Sam's lit up in a large and brotherly smile.

"Dean, my brother!" he yelled, running up to Dean with arms wide, ready for a hug. Sam bounded up the steps, gathering the smaller man up in his arms and picking him several inches up off the ground. Dean made a noise vaguely sounding like someone being choked and Sam quickly dropped him, worry etched on his face.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, brother. Forgive me." Once again, Sam was down on his knees praying for Dean's health. Dean rolled his eyes, thinking, _Dad, why'd you sent _him _down here?_ Dean sighed and pulled Sam up roughly.

"Enough with all the praying. You just got here, Jesus Christ." Dean started to head back in, but quickly turned around. "Don't you _dare _started praying for me because of that or so help me I will strangle you, Sam," Dean growled, pointing his finger in Sam's face. Sam quickly nodded and followed Dean inside, looking at the floor solemnly. Gabriel stood confused, watching the two angels enter the house. He had never seen to different people, let alone an angel swearing. As Sam entered, Gabe heard him say quietly, "Don't use the Lord's name in vain, brother." Gabe couldn't help but crack a large grin. A swearing angel and an honest to God angel, literally.

Cas entered the hallway, at first looking at Dean, then Gabriel, and then the newcomer, Sam. He raised an eyebrow at the sad looking tall man and looked to Gabriel for an explanation.

"Who's the freakishly tall guy?" Cas asked, watching as Sam followed Dean around like a puppy. It was a rather strange and embarrassing to watch. Cas had never seen anything stranger than a 6 foot tall guy follow around a shorter guy. Cas shook his head at the thought, ignoring the two.

"That's Sam. Says he's an angel of the Lord or something. Dean's his brother. That's pretty much the gist of it," Gabriel explained. Cas nodded, then quickly explained who Dean was and saying that Dean had pretty much said the same thing. Cas looked over at Dean, who seemed to be angrily talking to Sam, and Sam just looked like he had been struck across the face.

"Why the hell are you even here?" Dean demanded, his voice a little above a whisper. Sam winced at the fowl language, and started to correct Dean, but was cut off.

"Don't you dare start that crap with me, Sam. I don't have the patience for it. Now answer the question: Why are you here?" Dean asked, fury in his eyes. Sam looked down at the floor, twiddling his thumbs.

"Dad sent me. He told me that you should be watched over-"

"And you couldn't do that up there?" demanded Dean, pointing upward. Sam shook his head slowly, still not looking at Dean.

"And you couldn't refuse _dearest father_, could you?" Dean said sarcastically. Sam looked up, anger rising up in him.

"Do not insult our Father, Dean. You may be down on Earth, but that does not mean He is not looking down upon you and right now he looks down upon you in shame for your disrespectful behavior," Sam said, his voice deep and resonating. There was a long silence in the house as everyone stared at the two angels. Though Sam did regret saying such things to his brother, he knew it was the only thing to say.

"What the hell do you know, Sammy," Dean muttered, shoving Sam lightly. Sam watched as his hurt brother walked away and opened a door, the one leading to the bathroom. He locked the door and Sam was left confused and feeling vulnerable. He had never said such mean things to his brother, the angel who had raised him since his creation. Dean was the angel who had taught him to fly and how to control his powers. He was one of the most loving figures he had in his life. Sam walked slowly over toward the bathroom door and knocked.

"Dean? Dean, I know it may not mean much to you as of now, but I am truly sorry. I can go and see if Father would let watch you from a more respectable distance." As this the door unlocked and Dean stepped out, glaring at Sam, but it slowly turned to a mischievous grin. He punched Sam lightly on the shoulder and ruffled his hair, despite Sam being awkwardly taller than him.

"It's alright, little brother. 'All is forgiven'," he said sarcastically. Sam smiled widely and nodded. Arguments never lasted long between them, something Sam was thankful for.

Sam looked around and realized he hadn't formally introduced himself to the other two members of the household. "Oh, I am so sorry! My name is Sam, I am an angel of the Lord and I have come here to watch over my brother Dean," he said, still smiling and patting his brother on the back. Well, actually more like hitting his brother in what he thought was light. Dean let out a choked noise and Sam mumbled a quick pray before apologizing to Dean.

Bobby gave Sam a strange look. "He's even weirder than you, angel boy."

"Tell me about it. He's an 'honest-to-God' kind of angel, but you gotta love him anyway," Dean said. At this Bobby laughed, and Dean smiled cockily. Cas walked over, giving a quick glance, more of a glare, at Dean and then turned his attention to Sam.

"Another angel? Any more we should be expecting?" Cas asked. Sam shook his head and Cas shrugged. Sam was so different from Dean, seeing as Dean had been so straight forward about everything.

Castiel looked at Dean. "What was with the whole high-pitched noise thing earlier, Dean? Jesus you nearly caused me to become deaf." Cas looked quite annoyed and Dean cocked his head.

"I thought you understood me."

"Clearly not, you thick-headed idiot." Cas walked away back toward Gabriel. Dean took a long deep breath, quickly calming himself.

"Why are you even here?" Gabriel asked, finally stepping away from the doorway.

"Armageddon."

"Armageddon. Like the freaking apocalypse? You can't be serious," Gabriel said, leaning against the desk. Dean nodded, not looking to shocked about it.

"And what does that have to do with us?" Castiel asked. Dean's expression finally turned from cocky to serious.

"I gripped you tight and pulled you from perdition. We have work for you and you are to stop the apocalypse."

Castiel l'ooked shocked for a moment, then scoffed. "Me? What the hell can I do?"

"You must stop Lilith from opening the gates of Hell. That's why I saved your ass."

"Language," Sam muttered under his breath. Gabriel covered his mouth, trying to hide the small laugh he let out. He couldn't over how strict he was about swearing and all that crap.

"Sammy, we just had his talk," Dean growling, though, you could hear the smile in his voice.

"Sorry," Sam muttered, "but what comes out of the mouth, this defiles a man." Dean rolled his eyes and ignored Sam and his biblical quoting. He was tired and Sam just looked down right pathetic.

"Cas, you got any thing that might fit Sammy?" Dean asked. Cas glanced at Sam, all of them somehow putting the thought of an apocalypse at the back of their minds.

"Bobby?" Castiel asked. Bobby groaned as he got up and headed upstairs, Sam following. Dean grinned at Castiel, who only glared back.

"Don't forget that I was just told I have an apocalypse to stop," Cas murmured, glancing out the window. Dean dropped the smile and sat down near Cas. He folded his hands together and looked at Castiel with a meaningful look.

"Yeah. But you're not going to be alone."

_**And yes that's it. Thank you so much for reading! I really to appreciate it! And if any of you guys have little headcannons that you think of, let me know. I might include it in a chapter. **_

_**And secondly, if any of you watch a show called Misfits, I started a fanfic (not uploaded) about the months we missed with Simon and Alisha building their relationship. Should I upload it? Thanks!**_

_**REVIEW! Love you guys! BYE BYE!**_


	11. Chapter 9

_Everyone I am so sorry that I have not updated. I feel so bad! I'll be going off to camp for a little over a week, so I'll make sure that I write during that time! Thank you for not thinking the story was abandoned! There's no excuse! Sorry! AND ENJOY!_

**CHAPTER NINE**

The next day, Castiel awoke to something he was rather startled to find. A pair of vivid green eyes. Nearly screaming, Castiel scrambled out of bed, or more fell out of bed. Dean stood up, having slept kneeling at the side of Castiel's bed. He found it strange to be sleeping in a position, but ignored it, trying to get the feeling back into his legs. He winced a bit, feeling as though pins and needles were all over his legs. He collapsed on the bed, trying to stay perfectly still as he waited for the terrible feeling to leave. Castiel stared at Dean, who's face was scrunched up as the pins and needles continued. Cas couldn't help but laugh at the angel. And he had assumed angels to know everything.

"Haha, yeah, me in pain is very funny, isn't it, hunter boy? You won't be laughing in a minute." Despite Dean's threat, Castiel continued laughing, only to be pounced on with way too much force. Dean smirked and got up, and Cas took long deep breaths, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He shot a glare at the angel, who only shrugged and sauntered out of the room. Castiel felt his heart skip a beat, only to shrug it off as he ventured downstairs.

A loud thud echoed in the house as Cas made his way down the stairs, only to see Sam lying in a heap in the kitchen doorway. Bobby emerged from the bathroom, hand scratching his head in confusion. Gabe was leaning against the counter, sipping his coffee and smirking at Sam. Sam lifted his head up, gazing at Dean who was in front of him; a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Castiel maneuvered his way around the two angels and walked over to Gabe.

"What's going on?" he asked, cringing as Dean pounced on Sam. He heard a few laughs come from them as the angels rolled about on the floor.

"Beats me, kiddo. But it sure is funny," Gabriel answered, downing the rest of his coffee. Castiel grabbed himself a mug and filled it with hot water, placing a tea bag inside it. Dean paused for a moment and glanced at Cas.

"Tea?" Dean scoffed, only getting another glare from Cas.

"You boys get the hell outside before ya bust up my house!" Bobby yelled. Within seconds, the angels were outside, the three hunters following them. Expecting to see the two angels wrestling on the ground, they were all surprised to see them in the air, seemingly floating. The area around them seemed distorted, like looking through water.

"Are they-" Castiel started.

"Yeah, I think they are," Bobby answered, awestruck. They all were, not by the fact that the angels were wrestling in the air, but the fact that they could see the faint outlining of wings. _Wings! _Castiel could hardly believe it. All of his doubts were now thrown out the window; these two were angels. He and the other hunters saw that for sure. But what about the rest of their story? Apocalypse? Surely that couldn't be true.

Sometime mid-morning, Gabriel had made breakfast. Stacks of pancakes were on plates on the table, and bacon and scrambled eggs were in two frying pans on the stove. Like any young men, Gabe and Cas dug right in, as did Bobby. Dean stared at all the food, wondering if he should eat it or not. He didn't feel hungry and he knew he didn't need to eat. But when the smell of bacon drifted into his nostrils, he found himself grabbing a plate and scooping a spoonful of eggs onto his plate, as well as a large amount of bacon. All the hunters were surprised, thinking that he most likely wouldn't eat any of the food.

While Dean eat all the food on his plate with great enthusiasm, Sam was standing awkwardly in the doorway, wondering what he should do.

Dean looked up and grinned, "Why don't you grab a plate and join us, Sammy?"

"No, thank you," he said, looking down at the ground. He didn't feel hungry and didn't need the food, but was still surprised when he saw Dean eating. He even surprised himself when the smell of bacon wafted into his nose and he felt himself _wanting _the bacon. But he shook the thought out of his head and continued standing in the doorway.

"You just gonna stand there?" Gabe asked, mouth full of scrambled eggs and bacon. Sam's face redden a bit, but no one noticed. He shook his head quickly and moved to go upstairs. The sound of a chair scrapped the floor and Sam was pulled back into the kitchen and sat down where Dean had previously sat.

"Don't be a wimp, Sammy. You used to love trying new things. Remember when you first flew? You just jumped right off a cloud, barely a hundred years old," Dean said, grinning at his brother, who stared at the food in front of him. "Don't start being a wimp now, kiddo." Dean chuckled, ruffling Sam's already messy hair and grabbing another chair. While Dean piled several pancakes onto his plate, everyone else seemed to be intrigued, wondering if Sam the angel would eat any of the food. Sam felt the heart in his chest racing, beating rapidly. He stared at the food in front of him, contemplating whether he should eat it or not. Dean looked over and rolled his eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Sammy-"

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain," Sam interjected, still staring at the scrambled eggs and bacon. Dean sighed, picking up a fork, scooping up a mouthful of eggs and shoving it into Sam's mouth, along with a small strip of bacon.

"Don't be a sissy, Sam. Eat it." Dean scowled at his brother, but Sam could see the grin in his eyes. He chewed the food in his mouth slowly, finally swallowing it after what seemed an eternity. A grin spread across Dean's face, and was slightly surprised to hear Gabe laugh.

"HA! Never thought I'd see angels eating at the table. Or even saying 'Jesus Christ'. This is just great!" Gabriel laughed, getting up and grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Do ya really need to be drinking so early in the mornin'?" Bobby asked. Gabe took a long swig from the bottle and sat down.

"If we're gonna be talking about apocalypses and shit, yeah, I do," Gabe answered, not noticing Sam's slight wince at the swear.

"Alright. We better get down to business, huh Sammy?" Dean looked over at his brother, who now had a completely serious face.

Sam looked around at the group. "Let's get started."

**_And thus ends another beautiful procrastinated chapter. Haha _**

**_We had a huge thunder storm while I was writing this, the lightning was so bright it was almost daylight and the thunder shook my house and my house is pretty big. _**

**_Anyways, it made for great writing time. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. :)_**


	12. Chapter 10

**_Hey, I'm back from camp! Miss me? _**

**_Thank you to twlightneko for that awesome review! I really loved it and glad you enjoy the story, though, I'm not much of a writer. :)_**

**_Anyway, here's another chapter, enjoy!_**

**CHAPTER TEN**

While everyone was finishing up their breakfast, Dean and Sam began figuring out how to break down the "apocalypse thing" into simpler terms. So far, they had come up with nothing. They hadn't realized how hard it would be to break down angel terms into human terms. Everything seemed so easy to Dean when he was assigned the mission, but now, he wasn't so sure.

"Are we just going to tell it to them in angel terms first? They're not going to get a single word we're saying," Sam said, leaning against the counter. Dean shrugged, racking his head for an answer.

"Tell 'em the basics, first. If they have questions, which I'm sure they will, then we try to simplify it as best we can," said Dean, walking back into the other room, Sam following close behind him. Slowly, they both sat down. Before Sam could even start to explain, Dean cut him off.

"Alright, long story short, Cas has the 'power' to defeat Lilith and stop the apocalypse. And right now she's opening the 66 seals so Lucifer will be free." Dean stared as Castiel, waiting for a reaction. Castiel was too stunned to answer. Bobby leaned back in his chair and sighed. The only reaction that surprised Dean was Gabriel's, who was laughing very loudly, causing Sam to shrink away closer to Dean.

"You expect Castiel to stop Lilith? What the hell do you think we've been doing the past few months? Bobby and I have _been _trying to stop Lilith from opening the seals."

"Well, you aren't doing a very good job. She's already about a third of the way there," Dean threw back, crossing his arms over his chest. Both Gabriel and Bobby cast a scared look at each other before looking back at the angels. Castiel glanced over at Dean, at a loss for words. Gabriel huffed.

"So, you just expect us to sit here and watch while Castiel gets killed?" Bobby asked, leaning over over the table. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Let's listen to the angel for a second, alright? Cas here has to kill Lilith. You two, " Dean said, waggling two fingers at Gabriel and Bobby, "will be helping him get there. You get that down? Now, come on. We need to get a move on." Dean got up, tugging at Sam's jacket. Sam quickly got up and followed Dean out of the room and toward the door.

Castiel stared down at the table, deep in thought. He was supposed to defeat Lilith? How? The last time he had sparred with her, he barely escaped, and that had been with Gabriel. How could he kill her when he could hardly make a scratch on her? It was impossible. He could never do it. What was Dean even thinking? He looked behind him, staring at Dean's back. Suddenly, Gabriel stood up.

"What, no day of rest?" he joked, even though he was packing up his duffel bag. Dean didn't laugh, though. He glanced quickly at Cas, then to Gabriel.

"Demons don't rest," was all he said as he exited the house with Sam. The three hunters were taken aback by the sheer bluntness of the angel, but quickly cam back to reality and started to pack their gear, heading outside and into the two vehicles.

Dean leaned against the house with Sam, watching as the hunters moved back and forth, packing up their hunting gear and checking to make sure they had everything.

"You got a location on Lilith?" Dean asked. Sam nodded.

"Alright. You ride with the jokester over there and I ride with Cas and Bobby. He seems like a good guy." Dean smiled, looking over at Bobby, who was smiling and patting Castiel on the shoulder. Dean could see that the man meant a great deal to Cas. Dean was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Sam's whispered shouts.

"What? No! Dean, I don't want to ride with him," Sam whispered, looking frantically at Dean. Dean scoffed, walking toward Cas and Bobby.

"Don't be mean, Sammy. It's just a car ride," he said, jerking his head toward Gabriel. Despite pulling the puppy-dog eyes, Dean ignored it and Sam was stuck with Gabriel. Sam slowly walked over to Gabriel, who smiled broadly at him.

"You riding with me, feathers?" Gabe asked. Sam quickly nodded his head.

"I have a location on Lilith," Sam quietly said. Gabriel nodded, but Sam continued to talk. "That means no radio, Gabriel."

"What? How am I supposed to enjoy the car ride with a buzz-kill like you?" Gabe whined, climbing into the Subaru. Sam's brows furrowed as he climbed into the vehicle. It was going to be a long ride for the both of them. Both couldn't wait to find Lilith so they could be free of the awkward silence.

_**And that's it's for now. I will definitely try to write more. I am extremely sorry for the late update. Procrastination. **_

_**On other news, though, how is it so far? Any ideas for future chapters. And I've decided to add Charlie in because she is a motherfucking perfect character. I got the idea for her entrance at a friend's house. Hint: there will be flower crowns.**_

_**And off topic: I'm painting my room and I'm having a wall of quotes. Any ideas? Fandom references, inspirational quotes, you name it. **_

_**Alright, bye for now! Lilith next chapter and a little something for Gabe.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 11

_**I don't think I will be having a laptop for a while, so I'm writing this chapter to make up for it. :) **_

_**And alsooo. . .you may have noticed some mistakes in my writing? I am looking for a beta, any volunteers? **_

**CHAPTER 11**

Sam sat in the passenger side of the vehicle, his hands folded in his lap. He could feel himself getting more and more nervous with every minute. He wished Dean hadn't made him ride with Gabriel. He didn't like Gabriel one bit! Sam's eyes widened a bit at this realization. How could he think such a thing? Humans were God's creation. He should not hate them. They are all wonderful and amazing creatures, even if some were not as much as others. Sam glanced at Gabriel, who was focused on driving. Sam frowned a bit, and look outside the window.

Gabriel seemed to be trying extra hard to focus on the room. Given that it was raining (more like downpouring), he still didn't need to be completely focused on the road. He had driven in a downpour before. This was no different. _But it _is _different, _he thought to himself. He had an awkward angel sitting right next to him. And it wasn't easy making conversation with him, to say the least. He had tried earlier, but any time he tried to ask a question, it was just a one word answer. It left Gabe high and dry. After a few minutes, he eventually stopped and left Sam alone to his thoughts.

"Sam," Gabriel said, startling Sam out of this thoughts. Sam glanced over at Gabe before turning to stare out the window. Gabe started again. "Sam, I know that the apocalypse might happen and shit's gonna go down, but why Castiel? Why was he chosen for this thing?" Gabriel sneaked glances at Sam, waiting for his answer impatiently.

"It was God's will," Sam finally said.

"Care to elaborate or is that _secret information_?" said Gabriel sarcastically. Sam glared at him a bit, then wondered why he had done that. He had never once glared at a human or had a bad thought about them. The only time he had known of an angel ever doing that was Lucifer. Lucifer was an angry demon, there was not much more to say about him. Sam had never known him in real life, having been created after the Fall. He was forever grateful that Dean had not sided with Lucifer. A life without Dean would be terrible. Dean had raised him since his birth as an angel. Dean was his brother.

"No, it is not 'secret information,' Gabriel. That is all the information I care to share with you." Where was this tone of voice coming from? He was talking back to someone. Oh, what would his father think of him? Was he being a terrible angel?

"Someone getting a little sassy?" Gabe questioned, smirking. Sam turned to him, a light blush on his cheeks. He was thankful that is was dark out. He wouldn't dare think of what Gabriel would do then. Make fun of him, no doubt. But Sam knew there would be more than teasing.

"No! I'm sorry, Gabriel." Sam looked down. Gabriel chuckled lightly and patted Sam's back lightly.

"No need to beat yourself up over it, angel cake." Expecting Sam to say something at the nickname, he was surprised to see Sam look up at him with small tears welling up in his eyes.

"Is it really okay? I won't be in trouble?" Sam looked up at Gabriel with pleading eyes. Despite being his vessel being a 6' 4" fully grown man, he was still relatively young (on angel terms). Dean had been through hell with Sam when he was younger. Determined as he was, Sam was one to cry more than get angry.

Gabe snorted. "Yeah, you're not in trouble, feathers." He paused. "You're, uh, you're forgiven." A sigh of relief escaped from Sam. He straightened up and quickly wiped the few tears that had gathered on his lashes. _Angel on crack, _Gabriel thought, a smile spreading on his face.

* * *

Dean had never ridden in a car before. Therefore, why would he take an precautions for his safety? _Cas seems like a good driver from what I've seen, _Dean had thought to himself before he climbed into the backseat of the Impala (he had to admit that Cas had good taste in cars). Bobby had sat himself in the passenger seat, and Cas got into the driver's seat. He started the car, put a cassette tape into the tape player and started to pull out of the driveway, AC/DC playing. Dean smirked.

"And great taste in music, too!" he shouted, jolting Castiel a bit.

Dean relaxed himself in the backseat, sighing in content. He even dozed off for a bit until Cas swerved, throwing Dean around and causing him to hit his head off one of the doors.

"Jesus, Cas! What the heck?" Dean straightened up and looked outside. It was down-pouring. Dean looked over at Bobby, who looked a bit agitated.

"Castiel, you said you knew how to drive in the rain," Bobby said. Cas swerved again and Dean was thrown against the door again. He groaned, but hardly had time to register the pain when Cas stepped on the brakes. Dean slid down onto the floor. Bobby glanced behind him to find Dean squished on the floor with an annoyed look on his head. Though, it was hard to tell if he was annoyed considering his face smushed together.

"Cas, you better let me drive. You're causin' the angel to become an annoyed fish back there," Bobby said, answering Dean's prayers. Castiel sighed and within a few seconds, Bobby was driving and Castiel was sitting in the passenger seat, staring at Dean who was still on the floor.

"Dean, aren't you going to sit in your seat?" Cas asked, until a thought occurred to him. Was Dean stuck? This almighty being of glory stuck inbetween seats. Cas tried to hid his amusement unsuccessfully.

"You think this is funny, hunter boy?" Dean asked, glaring at him. Castiel continued laughing, barely nodded a yes to Dean's question.

"You little punk!" Dean yelled, trying to use sheer strength to push himself out of his position. Castiel was barely breathing, a hand clutched to his stomach as more laughter emitted from him. He hardly noticed that Dean had finally freed himself from his trap and wrapped an arm around Cas's neck loosely, using his other hand to drive his knuckle into Cas's head. Cas's laughter came in gasps as he tried to dislodge himself from Dean. Both were grinnig ear to ear.

Dean finally let go and slid back into the seat. "That was payback for not helping me." Castiel nodded. The next few hours were silent except for the rock music playing over the stereo. Within an hour after their little fight, both men fell asleep. Bobby smiled sweetly at Castiel, and even at the thought of both of them sleeping. _A little peace for both of them_, he thought, continuing to drive behind Gabriel and Sam.

_**And that is it for now. I won't be having a laptop for a week or two. Bear with me. :/ **_

_**But in good news, I will write some more chapters in my notebook so I can just type it when I get back. And secondly. . .I'm thinking that Charlie might be in soon. I don't know when, but I'm super excited for her to join in on the fun. She's such a cool cat. :) And also, Adam might be in pretty soon after her. :D My little baby!**_

_**It's really amazing that I've written so much (aka so little) and gotten a little attention for this story. A passing though at the end of the school year and I'm already here. Thank you all so much! **_

_**Alright, see you soon! Review! **_

_**ps, still any quotes for my bedroom wall and any ideas for future chapters :)**_


End file.
